At the present time, collapsible tables are generally constructed having legs hingedly attached to the under saurface of the table top at either end of the table. Extending between the under surface of the table top remote form the hinged attachment of the legs and the lower portion of the legs is a collapsible support arm which acts to brace the table leg when the table is in use and is collapsible to allow the legs to be drawn up into contact with the under surface for storage of the table. However, with extensive use, such support arms may become sloppy in their operation and the ability of the support arm to brace the table leg may be reduced, thereby increasing the risk of collapse of the table during use.